Episode 115: The Lord is My Shepherd (Part 2)
"The Lord is My Shepherd (Part 2)" was the second episode and the conclusion of the one hour, two-part story arc, also the 14th episode of Season 1 of Little House on the Prairie, also the 13th episode in the series. Written and directed by series star Michael Landon, the episode featured a special guest appearance by Ernest Borgnine. It made its' premiere airing on NBC-TV on December 18, 1974. Synopsis Afraid that the new baby will replace her in Pa's affection, Laura refuses to pray for her little brother when he is sick. When he dies, she is overwhelmed by guilt and runs away to the mountains where she meets Jonathan. Her new friend helps deal with her feelings and makes her a special wooden cross. While she is washing at the creek, the cross falls off and floats downstream helping Pa to determine where she is. Cast * Michael Landon as Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle as Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert as Laura Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson as Mary Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush as Carrie Ingalls Recurring cast/Guest stars *Barney as Jack the Dog *Richard Bull as Nels Oleson (credited only) *Dabbs Greer as Reverend Robert Alden (voice) (archived sound) *Kevin Hagen as Dr. Hiram Baker (credited only) *Katherine MacGregor as Harriet Oleson (credited only) *Charlotte Stewart as Miss Eva Beadle (credited only) *Karl Swenson as Lars Hanson (credited only) *Victor French as Isaiah Edwards *Bonnie Bartlett as Grace Snider * Ernest Borgnine as Jonathan Trivia * In previous interviews, Melissa Gilbert has said that the particular moment with Charles and Laura running to each other and hugging was exactly what Melissa had with Michael Landon off-screen. "That wasn't just Laura and Pa--that was Melissa and Mike," Gilbert has said. Quotes :Laura: (while on top of the mountain) It sure is a long way up here, God, but I wanted to get as close to you as I could. The Reverend Alden, you know him. He said you could help me. See, God, I was supposed to pray for my brother when he was sick, so he would get better again, and well, I didn't do it. I had mean thoughts. I said later that I didn't really mean it, and that I really did want him to be well again, but I guess you didn't hear me. And now I want to make it right. You see, God, Pa has three girls: me, Mary and Carrie. And what he really needs is a son, like you had, God. So I was wondering, since you already have a son, maybe you would like a little girl with you and you could send my brother back to Pa. Well, that's about it. I'll just wait here. (lies down on the rocks) Amen. :Laura (to Jonathan): Why do they call it Heaven's tears? :Jonathan: Because that's what rain is. See, when the people in Heaven get sad about the things going on here on Earth, they cry. Makes sense, doesn't it? :Laura: When you tell it, it does! :Laura: I don't want Pa to find me until God answers. :Jonathan: He has answered. :Laura: No, He hasn't! :Jonathan: He has answered. And He's made His decision. That's why He sent your Pa. He wants you to be with your Pa and your brother to be with Him. :Laura: That isn't what I wanted. Pa wants a son! :Jonathan: No, child. That's what you thought he wanted. Only God knows best about these things. That's why He sent your Pa here, because He knows that your Pa loves you and needs you. How else could your Pa have found you? :Laura: How can you be sure? :Jonathan: He told me, child. :Laura: (about God) I just don't understand. He just won't listen. And I prayed as hard as I could! :Jonathan: Well, like I told you, He's got a lot to do. :Laura: It's been three days now. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me because of all the bad things I've done. :Jonathan: No, child. No, He's forgiving. He has to be or He wouldn't have anyone else to talk to. :Jonathan: He won't be up from his nap for 4 or 5 hours yet. :Laura: God takes a nap? :Jonathan: Well, sure. :Laura: I didn't think he ever got tired. :Jonathan: Oh my, yes! With all those people asking for things and getting into trouble. That's a mighty big job. :Laura: You sure do know a lot about God, don't you, Jonathan? :Jonathan: That I do, child. That I do. :Laura: Jonathan, if God answers my prayer tonight, then we won't be seeing each other anymore. And I just wanted you to know that aside from Pa and my dog Jack, you're my best friend. :Jonathan: Thank you, Laura. And don't you worry. No matter what happens, we'll see each other again. (after Laura leaves, he looks up to Heaven) A child like that makes it all worthwhile, doesn't it? External links * * TV.com * TV Guide * YouTube \ 115 115